


done a runner

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Striding along, coat flapping, the Doctor’s voice rambled on.





	done a runner

Striding along, coat flapping, the Doctor’s voice rambled on. Rose was doing her best to keep up while also keeping an eye on the suspicious girl who’d been tailing them for a few blocks.

“I really rather liked her! You know, people think she wasn’t very smart,” he said as they hurried up the stairs into an echoing building. Rose thought it might be a museum. 

The Doctor headed confidently down a hallway. “She seemed very bright to me, you know. She knew what she was about. She called me a delight, once, I’ve never forgotten.”

Rose made a sound of agreement, watching for the slender figure behind them.

“Well, really she said I was a fucking delight- can you imagine, Marilyn Monroe! Calling me a fucking delight!”

Rose snorted audibly. The Doctor turned to her, offended. Rose cut him off, looking for the girl, who’d disappeared.

“I’m sure, Doctor, and she might’ve been right, but if you haven’t noticed we’ve picked up and now lost a tail, so perhaps you could tell me more while we-”

“Run!” cried the Doctor as gun-wielding shadows loomed around the corner towards them. Hand in hand, they shot off, deeper into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write Rose/the Doctor by an anon based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
